


Skipping Timelines

by SuperFandoms



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Time Loop, bill wont take no for an answer, ford is Weak™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Stanford always says no to Bill. That really wasn't the best of ideas.
Kudos: 14





	Skipping Timelines

"EVERYONE, THIS ARMAGEDDON WOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE WITHOUT OUR FRIEND HERE. GIVE EM A SIX-FINGERED HAND!" Raucous cheers and applause sounded off obediently from below. "THIS BRANIAC IS THE ONE WHO BUILT THE PORTAL IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Hand on Ford's head, Bill turned him around.

1. **"AW, DON'T LOOK SO SOUR, FORDSY. IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO JOIN ME. WITH THAT EXTRA FINGER, YOU'D FIT RIGHT IN WITH MY FREAKS!"**

Tensing up, Ford shouted defiantly, "I'll die before I join you!"

2\. "AW, C'MON FORDSY. YOU AREN'T TOO FAR GONE TO JOIN ME. YOU WOULDN'T BE THE STRANGEST ONE IN MY GANG!"

Ford bit his lower lip, glancing at the base of the belltower. "I'll die before I join you!" He declares, yet again.

3\. "FORDSY, IT'D BE GREAT TO HAVE YOU WITH US. YOU COULD EVEN TELL PINE TREE THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO INFILTRATE!"

Ford's eyes narrow, and he spits in Bill's eye. "I'm not lying to my family, and I'm not joining you!"

4\. "HEAR ME OUT ON THIS, SIXER. I KNOW YOU DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO JOIN ME, AND I WON'T FORCE IT, BUT I WANT YOU WITH ME."

Ford pales, shaking his head. If Bill could frown, he would.

5\. Bill contemplates Ford for a moment. "JOIN US?" He almost pleads.

Fordsy opens his mouth, pausing for a moment to look around. "No." Bill's eye twitches. Still, a good approach!

6\. Petting Ford's hair, Bill whispers in his ear. "I MISS YOU. PLEASE STAY WITH ME THIS TIME." 

Ford gazes longingly at Bill, clenching his eyes shut.

A voice as cracked as the pyramids shouts from below. "Don't listen to him, Grunkle Ford!" Bill sighed, turning to Ford.

"I'LL MISS YOU, SIXER." 

Ford looks between them, wiggling free of Bill's grasp and falling to the ground, viscera splattering around the impact site. Dipper stares on in horror. 

7\. Bill floats around to Ford's front, leaning in close. A snap of his fingers buries Dipper alive, spreading his consciousness through the earth and into nearby trees.

Ford doesn't see. "I MISS YOU. PLEASE STAY WITH ME THIS TIME." Bill's eye twists into an expression of sorrow.

The human's face morphs into deeper sorrow. "I'm... I have... My family needs to be safe."

Bringing him in close, Bill responds. "I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU."

Hugging him tightly, Ford responds. "Then let me say no."

8\. Bill obstructs Ford's view of Dipper's death. "PLEASE... DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN... I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU." Again, his expression is one of sorrow and deep loneliness.

The marrionette's breath catches in his throat, and he croaks a soft. "I... I need my family. They... Need to be safe."

Bill nods, hope plastered across his face. "ALWAYS. FOR YOU, ANYTHING."

His puppet smiles shakily. "Then... Then I'll join you." He leans into Bill, offering a hug. Upon acceptance, the strings pull tighter. "I love you."

 **9.** "HEY FORDSIE, WANNA KNOW SOMETHING FUNNY? IF I PLAY MY CARDS PERFECTLY HERE, YOU JOIN ME WILLINGLY! ISN'T THAT FUN!"

The collection of metaphorical wood and glue gasps sharply. "I'd die before I joined you!"

Bill simply chuckled. "WANNA BET?" He shoved a finger to Ford's forehead, transferring memories of the mentioned timeline.

Ford goes limp, tears streaming down his face. His eyes are wide and glassy. Opening his mouth results in a low keening noise. A shudder runs over his body, and he curls up midair to the best of his abilities.

Dipper shouts from behind. "Great Uncle Ford!" Ford freezes where he lay, trembling almost unnoticeable.

Bill turns around to face Pine Tree. He smiles.


End file.
